A Love Letter to my Child
by Jordon5
Summary: When Hermione finds out that she and Ron are expecting, she begins writing to their child. Fluffiness, read and review.


**(Hello! This is my first Harry Potter fic, though I've been a fan since I could read. I guess I've just been a little intimidated to take on something that meant so much to me and others, if that makes sense. But here it is, and I hope you enjoy! -Jordon**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, there would be like 16 books by now. But she's queen, so she knows best I suppose.)**

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. For a moment she stared into the darkness of the bedroom she and Ron had shared since they had gotten married three years earlier. The window next to the bed was open, allowing the muggy August air to lightly rustle the curtains. _Why am I awake at five o'clock in the morning?_ No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when her stomach churned. Hermione flung herself from the bed, barely making it to the bathroom in time to vomit violently into the toilet.

When she finally stopped, she flushed the toilet and began to wash her mouth out at the bathroom sink. She gazed at herself in the mirror, puzzled. It simply wasn't like her to become so sick. In fact, she prided herself on rarely becoming ill. _Well, my period is due soon._ Yes, that must be it. She had been having a rather stressful time down at the ministry, that combined with her menstrual cycle must have her body out of sorts. She pulled her hair into a neat pony tail on top of her head and made her way downstairs, grabbing her wand from her night table as she passed.

One of the things she most loved about the small London house she and Ron had purchased was the kitchen. With its exposed brick and high cheery yellow paint, it was a welcoming room. She filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove, turning on the burner with a flick of her wand. She then seated herself at the kitchen island and rested her chin in her hand, gazing out the kitchen window at the rising sun.

Hermione Weasley was happy. She was twenty-five years old and had married her best friend. She had a secure job at the Ministry, advocating for magical creatures. In the seven years following the war, the wizarding community had slowly rebuilt and future looked nothing but promising. It was slowly starting resemble the fairy tale land Hermione had encountered at eleven years old.

The kettle began to whistle and she set about making a pot of tea. She had just begun to ponder what to make for breakfast when she heard her husband's heavy footsteps on the stairs. She smiled and turned towards the doorway.

Ron entered the kitchen, bleary eyed and yawning, his hair sticking up in the back. "Wha er you doin, 'Mione? 'Snot even six."

"Good morning, Ronald. It's nice to see you too."

He wrapped his arms around her and snuggle his nose into the crook of her neck. "Morning."

She laughed and turned to face him. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, then gave him another, more passionate kiss.

"Blimey, Hermione. You should always get up this early!" He said with a grin when they pulled apart. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

"Well, I'm up this early because I got ill."

"Ugh! And then you kissed me? Now we'll both get it."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I didn't hear you complaining earlier!" She leaned back and gazed up at her husband of four years and once again felt her heart sigh in contentment. She really was lucky to call this giant red headed man her husband. She leaned forward to kiss him again and all thoughts of breakfast were soon forgotten.

Some hours later found Hermione sitting at her desk, sifting through files. She was broken from her intense concentration by the rather loud grumble of her stomach. Her cheeks reddened slightly as she remembered how she and Ron had found themselves in a sweaty heap on the kitchen floor and had not had time to eat breakfast before flooing to their respective offices. She walked to a cabinet in the corner of her office and began to poke around. Surely she had some sort of food in there. Finally her fingers closed around a metal tin and she pulled out a container of biscuits. She brought them back to her desk, suddenly ravenous. But as soon as she opened the tin and the usually enticing aroma hit her, she found herself once again emptying the contents of her stomach, this time into her rubbish bin. She was in the middle of retching when her door opened and Ginny stuck her head in.

"Hey Hermione, fancy going out for- Are you alright?!"

Hermione tried to nod that she was but was ill again instead. Ginny came behind her and smoothed back her hair. Finally she felt her nausea subside and leaned back in her chair. "Hi Gin."

"What's wrong? I've never seen you ill before." Ginny looked extremely concerned.

Hermione sighed. "Oh I don't know. I've been really stressed and I'm due for my period any day. I don't know why those biscuits set me off though. They're my favorites."

Ginny tilted her head slightly, staring at her friend's face carefully. "When did you say your period was due?"

"Uh, the tenth I guess. Why?"

Ginny stared at her. "'Mione, it's the bloody eighteenth."

"Ginny there's no reason to use that kind of- Oh Merlin." The redhead nodded at Hermione's stunned expression. "But, there's no- no way. No."

Ginny just smiled. "Oh but it is possible! There's only one way to find out…"

Hermione huffed impatiently. "Fine." She stood up and pointed her wand at her belly button. "_Gravida Ostendo." _For a moment nothing happened, but then her wand became warm in her hand and emitted a soft green glow. Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione. "Congratulations! How exciting! Now this baby will have a playmate!" She gently patted her own stomach. She had announced in May that she was pregnant again and due in January, making the baby a little over two years younger than little James.

Hermione burst out in tears.

"What's wrong?!"

"Ron and I hadn't planned on having kids for a few more years! Wh-what if he's not happy?"

Ginny put on arm around her sobbing friend. "He'll be ecstatic. Trust me. Have you not seen how he plays with James? He's going to be a great dad. And so what if it's a little sooner than planned? You don't have to plan **everything** 'Mione." She playfully nudged the brunette. Hermione gave her a watery smile and a tight hug.

"How am I going to tell Ronald?"

"Well, it is my brother, so you'll have to be as subtle as banshee."

Hermione fidgeted nervously in her chair at the dinner table. She had made Ron's favorite casserole and was waiting anxiously for her husband to floo home. She checked the clock for the ninth time when a sudden burst of green flames appeared in their fireplace. Ron and Harry stepped out of the great laughing about something.

"What's all this? Smells amazing 'Mione." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Me and Harry are just goin to run upstairs and look over this file than we'll be down to eat." He turned to go.

"Harryneedstogohome." Hermione said in a rush. Her two best friends turned back to her utterly confused.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, running his hand over his hair.

"Harry. Could you. Please go home. To Ginny." Hermione stared hard into his eyes, trying to communicate to him silently.

"Uhmm, sure! Y'know, She had to talk to me… about something." He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. Stepping into the flames he cried, "Grimwauld Place!" throwing Hermione a curious look as he vanished from sight.

"Hermione, if you wanted a repeat of this morning, you could have just told me and I would've sent him hime." Ron grinned at her cheekily.

Hermione's face flushed. "No, I just… I want to talk to you… with out Harry."

"Oh. Okay." Ron dropped into his chair and looked up at her expectantly. "Go on."

"Well, uh-" For one of the first times she could remember, Hermione had no idea what to say. "Come here." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the large mirror that hung on the wall in the dining room. She turned them so that they were both facing the mirror. She nervously grabbed his hand.

"Okay. Okay. Ronald, how many people do you see in this mirror?"

He stared at her blankly. "Two."

"Well, no."

"No really."

"Ugh, here." She stepped aside so that she was no longer reflected. "Now it shows one person." She then gently pushed him away from the mirror, and stepped back in front of it. "Now it shows two."

Ron groaned. "Hermione, is this one of those mind trick things? You know I'm not smart enough for these. You're not two…" He trailed off. "Unless… you, I mean me and you, bloody hell, are you pregnant?"

She nodded, terrified.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD! YOU'RE GONNA BE A MUM! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" He grabbed her and spun her around . "WE HAVE TO MUM AND DAD! AND GIN AND HARRY!"

Hermione laughed as all of her worries fell away. "Well, Ginny already knows, and she's probably told Harry by now."

Ron kissed her. "'Mione, we're goin to be parents. We're goin to have a baby."

The next day during her lunch break she happened to walk by Flourish & Blotts and she stepped in, if only to take in the comforting smell of the books. Strolling up and down the aisles, she found herself in a section devoted to parchment and such. A small bound book caught her eye. She picked it up and examined the cover. It was a dark blue with a silver thread sewn carefully into the leather. She flipped it open and found all the pages blank. _A journal._ She suddenly had an idea.

_August 19, 2005_

_Dear baby,_

_ Hello. I just found out about you, thanks to your Aunt Ginny. I'm so excited. I've always wanted to have kids, and I promise I'm going to do anything I possibly can to protect you. I don't know you, but I love you so terribly much. So does your father. And Granddad Weasley, and Nana Weasley, and Grandpa Granger, and Gran-Gran, and… well, if I had to name every single one of your relatives, I would take up the rest of this journal. But know that they love you, and always will._

_ Love,_

_ Mum_

**(I hope to update soon. Please review, let me know what you think! -Jordon)**


End file.
